Darkest Powers Poems
by thegirlwithauburnlocks
Summary: just a whole bunch of poems I wrote about the DP gang. featuring all my previous poems. read and review please!
1. I Killed My Mother

**A/N: Okay well I got this idea when I was writing my autobiography. I think it's pretty good. But I'm no Jane Austen of Robert Frost. Especially not a Kelley Armstrong. Lol. **

It was a warm Autumn day in November

The scent of fresh fallen leaves filling the air

The day was almost perfect,

Except that day was the day,

When the Reaper would visit the gloomy city of Buffaloe, New York

That day,

My mother was murdered

Because of I

Little Chloe Saunders,

The girl whom was afraid of her strengths

Because she,

Was a Necromancer

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. I need some help with poems. I really like 'em but I just can't really distingush them very well. So PLEASE review.**


	2. I Am The Reason

**A/N: Okay well I decided to continue the poem thingy. Well I hope you like it. It gives background on the reason to my last poem so I hope you like it. R & R please.**

My mommy told them to stop

To leave us alone

But they just kept coming

They gave her another chance,

To hand me over that is

My mommy told them,

To leave us alone,

To go away

They just kept coming.

Then one of the scary men,

Grabbed me from behind,

And gave mommy one last chance

She told them to leave us alone,

And then,

The mean lady with black hair,

Shot a blue light out of her fingers,

It hit mommy,

And mommy fell to the ground.

Dead.

And that is why,

I am the reason,

My mommy was murdered.

**A/N: Review please!**


	3. Stupid, Ugly, Chloe

**A/N: Okay well I wrote this and I thinks it's pretty good. One of my longest and best yet, no? **

I may be mean,

I may be rude.

But when you meet my mother,

You'll understand why I'm so crude.

She has a black heart.

She'll try to kill you,

If you stand in the way,

Of what she wants.

And what she wants right now,

Is Chloe.

And that infuriates me.

She shouldn't want Chloe,

She should want me,

Victoria Enright.

Her first born.

But just like everyone else,

My mother was taken under,

Little Chloe's spell.

Chloe is sweet,

Chloe is charming.

Everyone seems to just love her.

Well everyone but me of course.

To me,

Chloe makes me sick.

She's ugly,

And stupid,

And cries too much.

Which is why,

I tied her up in the basement.

Hoping to never have to see,

Her stupid, ugly face,

Ever.

Again.

**A/N: Please read and review and if you hvae any questions just ask!.**


	4. My Betrayal

**A/N: Okay well I was PM-ing BoOkWoRm040 and I came up with this! I guess I'm just a poetry kind of mood when I'm sick. Huh? LOL. Well, like I said in my last poem, if you have any questions just ask me. I don't mind. **

I see the fire,

I see the betrayal.

I see the lives lost because I,

Betrayed someone.

Someone who was only,

Trying to help.

She just wanted to save me,

She wanted to be my friend.

And I her.

But I thought she was kidding around,

So I told the nurses.

And now here I sit,

Watching the fire I started,

To save myself,

My selfish, selfish, self

Rachelle Rogers.

Fire Half Demon.

Who killed her friends,

The unknown people.

The murderers.

And the unreleased souls,

Forever to be there,

In that burning building's ashes.

For all eternity.

**A/N: Review please please please please please!**


	5. Another Chance At Love

**A/N: Okay well this is a poem all about Simon. And I always thought that him and Liz would be perfect together so I implied that they were. Oh well, I don't care. Anyway, here's my poem! **

I draw when I'm sad,

I draw when I'm mad.

I draw for release,

I draw to be happy.

I keep a secret,

That only a few know

And that is,

I'm a sorcerer,

My father's a sorcerer,

My brother's a werewolf,

And my sister,

Is a witch.

We share the same father,

Whereas,

Derek and I,

Share nothing but,

Family,

Friendship,

And a secret love.

I know that werewolves have mates,

I know that Chloe is Derek's.

I just cannot seem to stop myself.

When I'm around her,

I feel as if I'm walking on water.

Like we're the only two people in the room.

That is until I remember my very first taste of love,

Elizabeth Delaney.

She stole my heart,

And then the Lyle House,

And the Edison Group,

Took her and my heart.

So mostly,

I draw Liz.

I draw her to be happy,

I draw her to feel real love.

I draw her to believe,

That there might be,

Another chance at love,

Just for me.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think please!**


	6. Gorgeous Green Eyes

**Gorgeous Green Eyes**

As I walk on the bus,

It's just as normal as everyday.

But then I notice you.

You short black hair,

You gorgeous green eyes,

And that wonderful smile,

That always puts knots in my stomach.

I don't think you notice me at first,

But I sure noticed you.

So I go to my seat,

The fourth row back.

Only three away from you,

And you're backpack.

I see you staring at me,

I try not to notice.

I move from side to side,

Trying to get a good angle to,

Unnoticablly stare.

But then,

Right at the corner street,

You build the courage.

To notice me.

You turn around,

Give me a thumbs up,

And a knot worthy smile.

After you get off,

I realize that your friend,

Kept turning around to look at me.

The kid really hates me,

I don't know why,

But he does.

So I just couldn't understand,

Why even after you got off,

That he continued to look at me.

He beat on the seats,

I looked at him strange.

Then I turn on my iPod,

I wish you were here.

Beside me talking like we used to.

I miss that.

I miss you.

It had been almost a week before any,

Hellos or gestures had been exchanged

**A/N: Okay this is a poem that is very close to me heart actually, I changed some things to make it fit Chloe and Derek. If you couldn't tell it was from Chloe's POV one day as she was getting on a bus and Derek was on it too. Yes, it's a school bus just incase you didn't know. PM or review I don't care. Just want some feedback pleasee. **


End file.
